


Zwei alte Herren und ihre gemeinsame erste Nacht (des Jahres)

by lugubriouslyours



Series: Vielleicht ein neues Jahrhundert [1]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Schoethe, Weimarer Klassik
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/pseuds/lugubriouslyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Beginn eines neuen Jahres, vielleicht sogar eines neuen Jahrhunderts, einige Bouteillen Champagner, Altherrenalbereien, ein noch zu junger Abend, ein finsterer Nachhauseweg, pochende Herzen und ein bisschen Midlife-Crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei alte Herren und ihre gemeinsame erste Nacht (des Jahres)

* * *

 

_"Nach Mitternacht zogen Goethe, Schiller und Schelling sich in ein Nebenkabinett zurück. Ich durfte von der Gesellschaft sein. Einige Bouteillen Champagner standen auf dem Tisch und die Unterhaltung wurde immer lebhafter. Da fiel mir, der ich mit meiner nordischen Virtuosität nüchterner bleib als die alten Herren, die Veränderung auf, die mit zwei so bedeutenden Persönlichkeiten vorging. Goethe war unbefangen lustig, ja übermütig, während Schiller immer ernsthafter ward und sich in breiten doktrinären ästhetischen Explikationen erging - und er ließ sich nicht stören, wenn Goethe ihn durch irgendeinen geistreichen Einwurf in seinem Vortrag zu verwirren suchte."_

_\- Bericht von Henrich Steffens, Silvesternacht 1800/1801_

 

* * *

 

 »Wo also der Formtrieb die Herrschaft führt und des reine Objekt in uns handeln tut, da isch die högschte Erweiterung des Seins. Da verschwinden alle Schranken!«, Schiller unterbrach seinen Vortrag, dessen letzten Satz er Silbe für Silbe durch einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch untermauert hatte, um einen großen Schluck aus seinem Champagnerglas zu nehmen, hielt kurz inne als müsse er nachdenken, um dann den Zeigefinger zu erheben und gewichtig fortzufahren, »da hat sich der Mensch aus einer Größen-Einheit, uf welche der dürftige Sinn ihn beschränkd hed, zu enner Ideen-Einheit erhoben, die des ganze Reich der Erscheinungen unter sich fasscht. Wir sind bei dieser Operation ned mehr in der Zeit, sondern die Zeit isch in uns.«

Bis zum Schluß war seine Stimme immer weiter angeschwollen und nun sah er erwartungsvoll in die schweigende Runde, die sich in einem kleinen Zimmer abseits der großen Feierlichkeiten zum Jahreswechsel versammelt hatte.

»Der dichte Dichter, der sein eignes Werk rezitiert sagt was.«, sagte Goethe so ernst und nachdenklich, als handele es sich um eine besonders knifflige, philosophische Frage.

»Was?«, fragte Schiller verständnislos.

Schallendes Gelächter war die Antwort. Ob Schiller wirklich glaubte, daß ihm das, was er da sagte, gerade eben erst eingefallen war? Goethe hatte seine Briefe so oft Korrektur lesen müssen, daß er sie selbst fast auswendig konnte. Schiller sah nun irgendwie niedlich aus, wie er dasaß, die Haare zerzaust, seit er sich mit einer ungestümen Handbewegung die Maske vom Gesicht gezogen hatte, mit von Alkohol und Eifer geröteten Wangen, die Unterlippe trotzig vorgeschoben und ihm unter gerunzelten Brauen hindurch gewollt bitterböse Blicke zuwarf.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und tätschelte ihm besänftigend den Unterarm, doch Schiller war schon dazu übergangen, das abklingende Gelächter unbeirrt ignorierend, in seinem Vortrag fortzufahren. »Jedenfalls. Mir sind ned mehr Individuen, sondern Gattung - des Urteil aller Geischter ist durch des unsrige ausgesprochen, die Wahl aller Herzen isch repräsentiert durch unsre Tat.«

Aber es hörte schon lange niemand mehr richtig hin. Es war schon nach drei, sie hatten alle ordentlich einen intus und niemand hatte Lust auf ästhetische Belehrungen. Einzig der junge Steffens nickte hin und wieder verständnisvoll, um nicht unhöflich zu wirken. Die anderen blödelten herum, allen voran Goethe und hatten längst alle ehrwürdigen, gehobenen Gesprächsthemen weit hinter sich gelassen. Gegenwärtig ließen sie sich über Hufelands anstehenden Umzug nach Berlin aus und zogen in Stammtischmanier über die Preußen und Preußen im Allgemeinen her. So gab Schiller es irgendwann schließlich auf, nippte an seinem Glas und sah, seiner Zuhörerschaft beraubt, ein bißchen verloren aus.

Irgendwann konnte Goethe dieses Bild nicht mehr mitansehen und stahl sich, während die anderen noch in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren, zu ihm herüber, ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn sinken und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Schiller bemühte sich das Lächeln nicht zu erwidern und besonders beleidigt auszusehen, aber so richtig klappte das nicht.

»War nicht so gemeint, ja?«, sagte Goethe.

»Jaja«, gab Schiller nur zurück, bevor er hinzusetzte »Sie könned mich mal.« 

Goethe mußte lachen. Manchmal und besonders, wenn Schiller betrunken war oder sich aufregte oder, so wie jetzt, beides, hätte er sterben mögen vor Vergnügen über seine schwäbelnde Aussprache, die er so ganz nie abgelegt hatte und die sich zudem üblicherweise mit der konsumierten Alkoholmenge noch steigerte.  
»Ich kann Sie mal wasch?«, neckte er ihn.

»Denke Sie sich halt was aus.«

»Angebot angenommen. Ich komme auf sie zurück.«, versprach er betont formell und streckte Schiller die Hand hin.

Schiller sah ihn einen Moment mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, dann schlug er ein, hielt Goethes Hand fest und ließ sie nicht los. So schauten sich eine Weile mit ernster Miene an bis sie beide im selben Augenblick ihre Beherrschung verloren und laut losprusteten.

Und so gingen auch sie dazu über sich kichernd über irgendwelche Unsinnigkeiten zu unterhalten und tauchten dabei so sehr in ihre ganz eigene Welt ab, daß sie erst als Schelling Goethe die Hand auf die Schulter legte, um sich zu verabschieden, merkten, daß die anderen längst in Aufbruchstimmung waren und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr beschlossen sie sich ihnen anzuschließen .

Schiller schwankte gefährlich, als er sich von seinem Platz erhob, sodaß Goethe, obwohl selbst etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, kurzerhand einen Arm um ihn legte, um ihn zu stützen. Gemeinsam mit den anderen durchquerten sie den großen, nun fast leeren Ballsaal, holten ihre Mäntel von der Garderobe und traten in die eisige Nacht. Die letzten Reste fast getauten Schnees waren wieder festgefroren und die Treppe vor dem Schloß war so spiegelglatt, daß Schiller um ein Haar hinuntergeschlittert wäre, hätte Goethe ihn nicht noch im letzten Augenblick abfangen können. Auf die anderen wartete vor dem Tor bereits eine Kutsche und Schelling bot ihnen noch an, mitzufahren, doch sie lehnten dankend ab. Zum Frauenplan war es von hier nur ein Katzensprung und auch Schiller wohnte nicht viel weiter. Also verabschiedeten sich die anderen und ließen Goethe und Schiller allein vor dem Torbogen an der Straße zurück.

»Jetzt haben wir das erste Jahr des Jahrhunderts schon hinter uns.«, sagte Goethe nachdenklich und kratzte mit der Stiefelspitze ein kleines Häufchen Schnee zusammen.

»Mhm«, murmelte Schiller. »Und wir haben es gemeinsam begonnen. Wissen Sie noch? Letschtes Jahr? Ganz alleine, bei Ihne daheim.«

»Ja.«, antwortete Goethe und lächelte. »Das war schön.« Sie hatten bei etwas Punsch am warmen Ofen beisammen gesessen und geredet, im Grunde also so wie immer und waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch versunken, daß, wenn nicht um Mitternacht die Glocken geläutet hätten und die Leute auf der Straße herumgerufen hätten, sie den Eintritt ins neue Jahrhundert glatt verschwatzt hätten.

Er warf einen Blick in Schillers Richtung.

»Herrgott, ziehen Sie sich doch vernünftig an.«, entfuhr es ihm mit einem mißbilligenden Blick auf Schillers Hemd, dessen obere Knöpfe er stets offen zu tragen pflegte, selbst bei Temperaturen wie den gegenwärtigen. Doch Schiller machte keine Anstalten auf ihn zu hören, er war damit beschäftigt mit vor Kälte zittrigen Fingern seine Pfeife zu stopfen. Und morgen würde er wieder krank danieder liegen, dachte Goethe und seufzte. Er schlug sich stets die Nächte um die Ohren, schlief bis mittags und verließ nie das Haus und wenn doch, dann in Eiseskälte ohne Mütze oder Schal im Sommermantel - und wunderte sich, daß er andauernd krank war. Also machte Goethe kurzerhand einen Schritt auf ihn zu, zog ihn am Mantelkragen noch etwas näher zu sich und begann ihm das Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Er spürte seine Fingerspitzen kaum vor Kälte und es schmerzte, die kleinen, harten Knöpfe durch die Knopflöcher zu friemeln, aber umso angenehmer war die Wärme, die von Schiller ausstrahlte. Am liebsten hätte er seine Finger noch etwas näher an seinen Körper gebracht, sie an seinen Hals oder seine Brust gelegt, um sie zu wärmen - doch natürlich gab er solch aberwitzigen Gedanken nicht nach und konzentrierte sich stattdessen umso mehr auf Schillers Mantel.

Schiller unterdessen hatte das Stopfen seiner Pfeife aufgegeben, seine Arme sinken lassen und stand nun mit angehaltenem Atem da, ließ Goethe gewähren und studierte seine Gesichtszüge während der sich an seinem Kragen zu schaffen machte.

»So.«, sagte Goethe irgendwann, als er auch den Mantelkragen noch hochgeschlagen und bis oben geschlossen hatte. Seine Stimme klang heiser und seine Hände hielten Schillers Kragen weiter umklammert und seine Füße rührten sich nicht vom Fleck.

Schiller blickte ihn weiter an, rührte sich ebensowenig bis er dann irgendwann den Blick senkte und seinen Kopf langsam auf Goethes Schulter sinken ließ.

»Ich will noch nicht heim.«, murmelte er in seinen Hals.

»Ach was.«, erwiderte Goethe leise, »Sie schlafen doch schon im Stehen ein.«

Schiller grummelte irgendetwas unverständliches.

»Hm.« Goethe wußte für einen Augenblick nicht was er sagen sollte. Es war nicht so einfach sich zu konzentrieren, wenn man ein bißchen beduselt war und müde und jemand sich in seine Schulter kuschelte.

»Wollen wir noch ein bißchen zu mir gehen?«, schlug er dann vor.

Schiller schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

»Zu Ihnen?«

Abermals bewegte sich der Kopf auf seiner Schulter verneinend hin und her.

»Sondern?«

Langsam hob Schiller den Kopf und blickte ihm für eine schiere Ewigkeit ernst in die Augen.

»In Ihr Gartenhaus.«, flüsterte er endlich.

Goethe hob die Augenbrauen. »Ins Gartenhaus? Wissen Sie wie kalt es da jetzt ist? Kommen Sie, wir gehen einfach zu mir nach…«

»Nein. Insch Gartenhaus.«, unterbrach er ihn bestimmt und umfaßte seine eiskalten Hände, die immer noch seinen Kragen festhielten.

»Und was genau machen wir da? Wollen Sie mir Ihre ästhetischen Briefe noch weiter vortragen?«, lachte Goethe, um seine Angst zu überspielen, Schiller könnte in seinen Fingerspitzen seinen wie wild pochenden Herzschlag spüren.

»Hörn Sie auf. Ich mein des ernscht. Ich will mit Ihnen allein sein.«

Schillers Blick war undurchdringlich, sein Ausdruck vollkommen ernst. Was sollte das? Goethe hatte das seltsame Empfinden, daß er für diese Situation einerseits zu betrunken und andererseits zu nüchtern war.

»Ich hab den Schlüssel nicht dabei.«, sagte er entschuldigend und nachdem er einen Augenblick innegehalten und sich fast in Schillers bestimmtem aber sanftem Blick verloren hatte, »aber ich könnte ihn holen.«

»Gut.«, sagte Schiller zufrieden, »Bringe Sie was zum trinke mit.«

 

Es war unerhört dunkel, als sie den Weg hinunter zum Gartenhaus stapften. Sie hatten die spärlichen Lichter der Stadt hinter sich gelassen, der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und so war das leise Gurgeln der Ilm, da wo sie nicht zugefroren war, ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt sich zu orientieren. Goethe hatte noch eine Flasche Rotwein aufgetrieben, die Schiller umgehend entkorkt und ein paar kräftige Schlucke daraus genommen hatte, bevor er sie an Goethe weitergereicht hatte. Bereits auf halber Strecke hatten sie die Flasche geleert und dieser Umstand gepaart mit der Dunkelheit und dem gefroren Boden machte das Vorankommen nicht gerade einfacher. Immer öfter blieb Schiller hinter Goethe zurück oder driftete in die falsche Richtung ab, bis Goethe, der den Weg am besten kannte, ihn schließlich an der Hand nahm um ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht zu verlieren.

Während sie schweigend nebeneinander hergingen, fragte irgendetwas in seinem Hinterkopf beständig, was in aller Welt sie hier taten, warum sie mitten in der Nacht zu einem so abgeschiedenen Ort wie seinem Gartenhaus gingen, wozu Schiller mit ihm allein sein wollte, warum Schillers Hand in seiner ihn plötzlich so nervös machte und er jede seiner Fingerbewegungen, jeden leichten Händedruck so überdeutlich wahrnahm, warum er sich auf diesen Wahnsinn eingelassen hatte. Aber er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken - zum einen weil er sich auf den Weg konzentrieren mußte, zum anderen, weil der Wein jeden vernünftigen Gedanken verhinderte aber vor allem, weil er die Antwort kannte und sie nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Sie mußten schon fast angekommen sein, als Schiller plötzlich stehen blieb und seine Hand aus Goethes löste.

»Was ist?«, fragte er.

»Ich kann nicht mehr.«, hauchte Schiller.

Goethe wollte schon erwidern, daß es bestimmt nicht mehr weit sei, daß sie jeden Augenblick am Gartentor sein müßten, als er plötzlich Schillers Hände spürte, die nach seinem vor Kälte schmerzenden Gesicht tasteten. Seine eisigen Finger wanderten behutsam über seine Wangen, die Nase, die Schläfen, in seine Haare und er war noch so sehr in dieses Empfinden vertieft und in die Frage, was Schiller da tat, daß er gar nicht wußte wie ihm geschah, als er er plötzlich etwas warmes, weiches auf seinem Mund spürte und erst einen Augenblick später begriff, daß es Schillers Lippen waren. Er konnte sich erst gar nicht rühren, gar nicht fassen, wie ihm geschah bis der Boden sich unter ihm zu drehen schien, alle Geräusche, die eisige Luft, die Wärme von Schillers Körper, die Hände in seinem Haar, der Geschmack von Wein, der Geruch der Nacht zu einem verschwammen, ihm alles egal war und er den Kuß endlich erwiderte.

 

Er wußte nicht genau, wie sie es schließlich bis zum Gartenhaus geschafft hatten. Es war ein einziges Stolpern und Ziehen und Schieben gewesen, unterbrochen von unkoordinierten Küssen, und jetzt friemelte er den Schlüssel aus seiner Manteltasche, schloß auf und ließ sich von Schiller hineinschieben. Die Luft im Haus war abgestanden und kaum wärmer als draußen. Sie tastenen sich die dunkle Treppe hinauf in den oberen Stock, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, geradewegs und unumwunden, bis ins Schlafzimmer. Dort fand Goethe endlich eine Lampe und zündete sie an. Das Licht flammte auf, und tauchte den Raum ein weiches, schummriges Licht. Trotzdem was es ein bißchen, als seien sie plötzlich aus einem Traum erwacht. Es war seltsam, einander plötzlich wieder sehen zu können. Unsicher schaute Goethe Schiller an und für einen Moment schien es ihm als blickte der ebenso unsicher drein. War das eben, draußen, in der Dunkelheit wirklich passiert? Es kam ihm mit einem Mal fern und unwirklich vor. Was taten sie hier?

»Entschuldigung«, sagte Goethe, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen, »ich hab leider kein…«

»…Holz, ja.«, nickte Schiller. »Natürlich. Nicht so schlimm.«

»Ja. Tja…«, murmelte Goethe und spielte mit einem Knopf an seinem Mantel. »Dann müssen wir es uns warm machen«, sagte er vorsichtig und ohne vom Boden aufzublicken und wäre am liebsten unmittelbar darauf in demselbigen versunken.

»Ja«, erwiderte Schiller leise und etwas unschlüssig.

Goethe wagte es kaum den Blick zu heben um Schiller in die Augen zu blicken doch als er es schließlich tat warf der ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln zu.

»Stehen Sie doch nicht so weit weg.«, flüsterte Schiller und Goethe machte gehorsam ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung.

Schiller ergriff Goethes Hände, ließ sie durch seine gleiten und hielt sie dann an den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig fest. Beide standen stillschweigend da betrachteten ihre verschränkten Fingerspitzen. Für eine lange Weile sprach niemand ein Wort, trauten sie sich nicht, noch weiter aufeinander zuzugehen.

»Sie haben nicht zufällig noch was zu trinken da? Ich glaube wir könnten noch was gebrauchen...«, sagte Schiller irgendwann in bemüht scherzhaftem Ton.

»Ne.«, sagte Goethe, »Ne. Leider nicht.«

Dann hielt er die Situation nicht mehr aus, löste seine Hände aus Schillers, griff, weil ihm nicht besseres einfiel, den Nachttopf, der unter dem Bett stand und eine Kerze, die er an der Lampe anzündete, um damit entschuldiged in Richtung des kleinen, angrenzenden Zimmers, das er als Ankleidezimmer nutzte, zu verschwinden. Schiller blickte ihn verdutzt und betreten an. Doch im Türrahmen hielt Goethe noch einmal inne, schloß die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch, drehte sich zu Schiller um und sagte »Gehen Sie nicht weg.«

  
  
Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend plötzlich allein war, bemerkte er wie betrunken er eigentlich selbst war. Er stellte den Nachttopf ab, zog umständlich den Mantel aus und tappte zum Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und war sich dabei kurz nicht sicher ob er selbst oder der Raum um ihn herum schwankte.

Es mußte er selbst sein, überlegte er, als er sich irgendwann, er war nicht sicher wie lang er hier schon stand, vor dem Spiegel wiederfand. Er seufzte tief und warf seinem Gegenüber einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Er sah grauenhaft aus. Die kleinen, müden Augen drohten jeden Augenblick zuzufallen, darunter lagen dunkle Schatten, die Haare waren zersaust und, da war er ganz sicher, für sowas hatte er einen Blick, einen Ton grauer als gestern noch. Ganz zu schweigen von den Falten, die sein Gesicht durchzogen und in dem spärlichen Licht noch furchenhafter und schlimmer aussahen als sonst. Wann war er bloß so alt geworden? Wie konnte irgendjemand jemanden wie ihn begehren? Er dachte daran, daß er dieses Jahr schon zweiundfünfzig werden würde und daran, wie zweiundfünfzig im Grunde auch nicht viel besser als fünfundfünfzig war und, daß das dann im Grunde auch schon wie sechzig war und es wirklich keinen Unterschied machte, ob man sechzig oder siebzig war und wie er über die Zahl siebzig nachdachte war es ihm mit einem mal für einen grausigen Augenblick als wäre er schon tot. Er hätte zu gerne einen Schluck Wasser getrunken, denn er hatte einen fürchterlich faden Geschmack im Mund. Aber er hatte kein Wasser im Haus. Wie waren sie bloß auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen hierher in dieses Loch zu kommen? Mitten in der Nacht? Mitten im Winter? Nicht mal waschen konnte er sich. Aber es würde ohne gehen, dachte er und erschrak über sich selbst. Es, dachte er andächtig und dann: ›Es‹? Er war doch keine fünfzehn mehr. Aber meinte er wirklich, was er meinte? Er blickte sein Spiegelbild so eindringlich an, als erwartete er eine Antwort von ihm.

Sie hatten es noch nie getan. Wenn jetzt darüber nachdachte, kam es ihm selbst unwahrscheinlich vor. Oder war das nur der Alkohol, der seine Gehirnwindungen verwuselt hatte? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger sicher war er sich plötzlich, ob das, was er eben gedacht hatte, überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprach. Hatten sie nicht? Noch nie? Geküßt hatten sie sich, auch vorher schon, soviel war sicher. Aber dann - nicht so und wen hatte er nicht geküßt? Aber ihre Küsse waren vielleicht hier und da ein wenig zu lang gewesen für einen Abschiedskuß unter Freunden, ein wenig zu innig für eine Begrüßung. Sowie die Umarmungen hin und wieder etwas zu eng waren, die Hände dabei ein bißchen zu tief wanderten. Wenn sie redeten, hielten sie sich manchmal einfach an den Händen, oder der eine legte die Hand auf das Knie des anderen oder ihre Hände wanderten geistesabwesend ins Haar des anderen. Wenn sie spazieren gingen, gingen sie Arm in Arm und wenn sie gemeinsam in der Kutsche saßen, kam es nicht selten vor, daß irgendwann einer von ihnen eindöste und den Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen sinken ließ. Aber das war es auch. Aber war das nicht schon genug? Und genug für was? Sich im Dunkeln zu küssen wie ein junges, frisch verliebtes Paar? Des Nachts zu entlegenen Orten zu wandern um sich, vor den Augen der Welt versteckt, heimlich zu lieben? Das war gar nicht so poetisch wie man es sich immer vorstellte und wie man es den Leuten weiszumachen versuchte. Wenn man sich dann plötzlich gegenüberstand und nicht wußte was man sagen sollte.

Ein Schauer durchlief ihn, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, daß sie sich immer noch siezten. Er wußte es war an ihm, das zu ändern, aber er war so fürchterlich schlecht und ungeschickt in solchen Dingen. Seit Jahren schob er es vor sich her. Wie oft war er losgegangen ihn zu besuchen mit dem festen Vorsatz es zu tun, aber getan hatte er es nie. Und jetzt waren sie hier. Sollte er ihn etwa jetzt vorher noch fragen? Oder einfach unausgesprochen zum Du übergehen? Oder sollten sie sich einfach weiter siezen?

Goethe seufzte und preßte seine Hände an die Schläfen. Der Kopf tat ihm schrecklich weh und es fühlte sich an als hätte er einen Knoten im Gehirn vom vielen Denken. Vielleicht mußte er es einfach wagen? Was war schon dabei? Morgen würden sie sich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht daran erinnern. Er runzelte die Stirn und warf sich einen strafenden Blick zu. Wie konnte er sowas auch nur denken? Es ging hier um Schiller. Seinen Schiller. Er liebte Schiller.

Ein bißchen erschrak er über diesen Gedanken, aber nur ein bißchen und nicht so sehr, wie er vielleicht gewollt hätte. Denn natürlich liebte er ihn.

Es sollte nicht so sein. Sie sollten nüchtern sein. Sie sollten sich daran erinnern können. Und sie sollten darüber reden. Aber er wollte ihn. Gott, wie er ihn wollte. Er erschauderte beinahe darüber, wie sehr er ihn wollte.

Ein Rülpsen unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Verwundert blickte er sich um. War er das gewesen? Vermutlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich endlich von seinem bedauerlichen Spiegelbild ab. Er mußte es einfach darauf ankommen lassen. Sich von Schiller leiten lassen. Abwarten, was der tat, schließlich hatte der ihn auch hierher geschleppt.

Also holte er noch einmal tief Luft, strich sich den Rock glatt, zupfte den Kragen zurecht und öffnete mit pochendem Herzen die Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

 

Vor dem Bett lagen achtlos hingeworfen Schillers Stiefel, sein Mantel, Rock und seine Weste. Darauf lag er selbst, auf beinahe ulkige Weise zusammengerollt, die Arme fest um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen, das Gesicht im Kopfkissen vergraben und ließ tiefe, regelmäßige Atemlaute vernehmen. Trotz aller Lust, die er empfand, war es Goethe, als fiele eine tonnenschwere Last von ihm ab. Er ging vorsichtig, um ihn nicht durch knarrende Dielenbretter zu wecken, hinüber zum Bett und blieb einen Moment davor stehen. Beobachtete wie sich Schillers Brust langsam hob und senkte, wie eine seiner Haarsträhnen von einem Luftzug bewegt wurde, wie seine Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern hin und her wanderten und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken wie unbeschreiblich schön, wie unbeschreiblich vertraut ihm Schiller war.

Er würde mit ihm reden. Über alles. Über sie beide, über das Duzen. Aber jetzt zog er ebenso Stiefel und Rock aus, lockerte den Bund seiner Hosenbeine, zog vorsichtig das Stück der Bettdecke, auf dem Schiller lag unter ihm hervor, löschte das Licht, streckte sich neben ihm aus und zog die Bettdecke über sie beide hoch bis ans Kinn. Dann schlang er seine Arme um Schillers warmen Körper, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Haaren und noch ehe er richtig wahrnehmen und verarbeiten konnte, wie sich das anfühlte, mit Schiller im Arm, wie sein Haar roch, wie es seine Nase kitzelte, wie sich seine Brust unter seinen Händen hob und senkte, war auch er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ein paar Tage verspätet hier nun meine kleine Silvesterfic, die spontan irgendwo zwischen Tür und Angel, irgendwann zwischen 2015 und 2016, in einem Zug irgendwo zwischen Frankfurt und Marbach in aller Eile aber mit Liebe entstanden ist. Das ist das erste Mal seit Monaten, Jahren, dass ich mal tatsächlich etwas mehr oder weniger zu Ende geschrieben habe, ich bitte in diesem Sinne also um Nachsicht.  
> Auf ein großartiges Jahr 2016 voller Freude und Fröhlichkeit und lauter neuer Schoethefanfictions!


End file.
